Sluggsy and Horror
| occupation = Gangsters | affiliation = Mr. Sanguinetti | status = Both deceased | role = | portrayed = | first_appearance = The Spy Who Loved Me (novel) | last_appearance = The Spy Who Loved Me (novel) }}"Sluggsy" Morant and Sol "Horror" Horowitz are two mobsters employed by Mr. Sanguinetti in the ninth Ian Fleming novel, The Spy Who Loved Me. Biography In the second third of the novel, the female protagonist, Vivienne Michel, is employed at "The Dreamy Pines Motor Court" in the Adirondack Mountains by managers Jed and Mildred Phancey. At the end of the vacation season, the Phanceys entrust Viv to look after the motel for the night before the owner, Mr. Sanguinetti, can arrive to take inventory and close it up for the winter. Two mobsters, "Sluggsy" Morant and Sol "Horror" Horowitz, both of whom work for Sanguinetti, arrive and say they are there to look over the motel for insurance purposes. In reality, the two have been hired by Sanguinetti to burn down the motel so that Sanguinetti can make a profit on the insurance. The blame for the fire would fall on Viv, who was to perish in the incident. The mobsters, are cruel to Viv and, when she says she does not want to dance with them, they attack her, holding her down and starting to remove her top. They are about to continue the attack with rape when the door buzzer stops them. British secret service agent James Bond appears at the door asking for a room, having had a flat tyre while passing. Bond quickly realises that Horror and Sluggsy are mobsters and that Viv is in danger. Pressuring the two men, he eventually gets the gangsters to agree to provide him a room. That night Sluggsy and Horror set fire to the motel and attempt to kill Bond and Michel. A gun battle ensues and, in the process of escaping, Horror and Sluggsy's car crashes into a lake. Bond and Michel retire to bed, but Sluggsy is still alive and makes a further attempt to kill them when Bond shoots him. Behind the scenes In 1977 the title "The Spy Who Loved Me" was used for the tenth film in the Eon Productions series. It was the third to star Roger Moore as British Secret Service agent Commander James Bond. Although Fleming had requested no elements from his original book be used, the novel features two thugs named Sol Horror and Sluggsy Morent. Horror is described as having steel-capped teeth, while Sluggsy had a clear bald head. These characters would be the basis for the characters of Jaws and Sandor. According to Black, the two thugs, Sluggsy and Horror, are "comic-book villains with comic-book names". Their characters are not given the same status as other villains in Bond stories, but are second-rate professional killers, which makes them more believable in the story. References Category:Literary characters Category:The Spy Who Loved Me characters Category:Deceased characters "Sluggsy" and "Horror" Category:Henchmen Category:Unadapted Characters Category:James Bond characters